


Photographic Evidence.

by malfoible



Series: personal writing challenge [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Episode reference; Green Mill Murder.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Photographic Evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Episode reference; Green Mill Murder.

Inspector Jack Robinson was a brave man, he had fought in the war and faced down any amount of dangerous criminals but nothing had prepared him for driving with Miss Fisher.

He could see the attraction of the open roads the Hispano-Suiza roared along like the racing car she was meant to be, but Phryne never slowed,,,  
not for hairpin bends…not for oncoming vehicles, she raced through the lanes as if she was the only one on the road.  
Jack understood why Dot had decided to ride home slowly and sedately with Hugh in the Inspectors car…  
having to gentle her along because of the overheating radiator…Dot was an intelligent girl…

Jack steeled himself as Phryne swung the car past a slow moving tractor…he said times tables in his head to stop himself from gripping the door handle…

Phryne talked all the way..if she noticed Jack hardly spoke she didn’t mention it…

When they reached town she slowed a trifle and he recovered enough to ask to be let out at the Police Station.

He barely managed to say farewell before rushing into the building…afraid he was about to lose his lunch.

Phryne looked at him in disappointment she thought they were getting on well…she was hoping, finally, that he was coming to like her…  
maybe even as much as she liked him.

Never downcast for long she sped home.

Stepping out of the car she noticed the Inspector’s wallet lying on the floor. Picking it up, she entered the house.

“Good afternoon Mr Butler …Dot will be following along later…I drove the Inspector home…I shall have a long soak then some dinner would be very welcome.”

“Yes Miss. I trust your journey was fruitful.”

“It was indeed Mr Butler…it was indeed, most satisfactory.”

Walking into the salon she turned the wallet over in her hands…she shouldn’t look but…Jack knew her…he knew how nosey she was…he wouldn’t mind…well she had to check it was his…anyone could have left it in the car…

It was of course the Inspectors wallet…his warrant card was inside and behind it was a photo…a very familiar photo…one she had had taken years ago…one which had been found in the effects of a very nasty blackmailer…

Phryne smiled to herself…it looked like Jack was far more interested in her than he ever showed…

“Mr Butler…please telephone police station…tell Inspector Jack Robinson his wallet is here and he is welcome to collect it at eight this evening.”

“Yes miss.”

“And Mr Butler I shall require a very special meal this evening…something extra special…for two.”

“Of course miss.”


End file.
